Blind Love: His Eyes Could Never Lie
by SourceOfEvil
Summary: From the moment he saw her, he knew, he just knew she was the one. From the moment they met, and she heard his voice, she knew he was someone she could trust. But there's a barrier between them, but with a love as strong as this, anything is possible.
1. His eyes

WHY CAN'T I STOP THIS! If I could just finish at least three of my other stories, I will be good. I'll start with **Dare To Take A Risk** and **If You Only Knew How Much** and something else...(Don't say **My Savior** or **Trophy Wife**, those two will take some time lol)

* * *

"She's beautiful, just absolutely beautiful"

"Jeez man, you've been staring at her forever, just go walk over to her and ask her out or something" Shawn said as he stuffed a chili cheese fry in his mouth

"I think I will" Paul said as he tapped the table lightly

"okay" Shawn said as he ate another fry "go do it, _**now**_" Shawn said motioning towards her

"Fine, then I will"

"You're still here"

"shut up" Paul said as he stood up from the table and started walking towards the small nail shop in the mall. Usually when he confronted women, he was very confident and very full of himself. But this time it seemed different, _she_ seemed different from all the others, she was more beautiful, and there was just something about her that he couldn't explain.

"Um, excuse me miss?" he said softly as he came up behind her. She was turned towards the magazines, she didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, just staring off in the distance, like she had been for the last few minutes, except for when she would glance up when someone walked by and he would stare at her. It seemed like she looked at him a few of those times, but then again it seemed as if she was looking right past him, he couldn't tell.

The young lady looked up and started turning her head left and right

"Behind you"

She slowly turned around, she was even more beautiful up close than she was from afar.

"Hi, my name is Paul" he felt weird, she was doing it again, it was if she was staring at him again...but then again, it was if she wasn't.

"Um...hi" she was slow to say "I'm Stephanie" she said turning her head left and right again and then back towards his direction.

"Are you okay? " he said as he furrowed his brows

"I'm fine, why?"

"You keep doing that"

"Doing what?"

"This" he said as he mimicked her actions.

"I don't understand"

"You know, this" he said as he once again mimicked her. "The head turning thing"

"Oh, I'm sorry. "she said softly "I was just looking for you"

"I'm...right...in front of you" he said with a weird look in his eyes.

"You are?" She said as she reached her arm out, but she felt nothing but empty air "where?"

"Here" he said softly as he gently grabbed her wrist, she gasped at first but calmed down. He placed her hand on his chest.

He must have been a huge guy, he felt that way. "Wow, you're muscular"

"Thanks, I work out a lot"

"Oh" she said as she took her hand from his chest and looked up "your eyes, they're very pretty" she said as she stared at them, they were all she could see, just big beautiful brown pools.

"Not as pretty as yours" he said with a smile

She smiled. "Really? I hear that all the time. Wish I could see them" she said with a slight chuckle

"I don't understand" he said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm blind" she said softly as she held her head down.

Paul suddenly felt bad for mocking her earlier. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't kn.."

"It's okay" she said lifting her head up with a smile. "A lot of people don't know."

Despite her being blind, this didn't change one single thing for him. He still wanted to ask her out and be with her. She just seemed like..._the one_. It was way too early to tell, but she just had a certain hold on him that he couldn't shake.

"do you mind if I ask this, how are you blind but can see my eyes?"

"I see in blurs, very very thick blurs. Some days I just see burst of colors and some days I see nothing at all, just darkness. But your eyes, I can see them clear as day...well, if I ever saw day"

Paul couldn't help but chuckle, and he smiled at her smiling. "You're very funny and you have a beautiful smile"

She blushed. "Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"Well, I'm sorry you wasted your time coming over here"

"What do you mean?"

She smacked her lips and placed her hand on her hips as she cocked her head to the side. "I'm blind, there's nothing here for you" she said with a slight chuckle.

"No, you're wrong. Your personality is enough to make me want to stand here and talk to you for days."

A huge grin spread across her face as she blushed again. "Quite the charmer, aren't we?"

"I try" he said gently patting her shoulder. There was just something about his touch, it was gentle and welcoming. And his voice was deep, yet settle and smooth. All these things made her feel safe, like he was someone she could trust. "Listen, if you're not busy..."

"Oh yeah, because blind people have _sooo_ much to do" she said sarcastically "I hear they're going to hire us to drive the city buses this year"

Paul couldn't help but laugh. She was amazing, her personality was everything.

"Glad I could make you laugh" she said with a smile.

"And I'd love for you to do it again, perhaps over dinner?"

She looked down. "I don't know" she said softly

"Please? I'll buy you ice cream" he teased

She looked up and chuckled. "I like ice cream"

"Yay"

She smiled bright and then thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'll go out with you"

"Awesome...how will I give you.."

"Just say your number out loud and I'll type it in my phone" she said, she already knew where his questioning was going to go as she had been through this before.

"You have a phone?" He said shocked, but then felt bad, he didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

"Yes" she said cocking her head to the side again "we can do just as much as you guys can" she said pulling her phone out

"I'm sorry, it's..."

"It's okay, I'm just playing with you. There's nothing you can say or ask that I haven't heard before. So what's your digits?"

"243-555-6875"

She punched the numbers in on her phone. "In case you're wondering, I have a special braille coding on my phone, that's how I know where the numbers are" she said as she pressed a small button on the side. "Last name?"

"Levesque"

"You French or something?" she said furrowing her brows

"No" he said with a slight chuckle because everyone asks him that "just a random ass name"

"Paul Levesque" she said into the phone.

"Paul Levesque, has been saved to your contacts" the robotic voice said back.

"Wow, cool phone"

"Yeah, I can even text too" then she started laughing. "I wish I could see the look on your face"

"It's pretty shocked looking" he said nodding

"My number is "243-657-8907"

Paul quickly punched the numbers into his phone.

"Send me a text" she said

"Um, okay" he said as he typed the message and sent it.

"Message from Paul Levesque: **Hi, this is weird :( **sad emoji face" The robotic voice read out

Stephanie laughed as she pressed the button on the side. "Why is it weird Paul?" She said into the phone. "Message. Sent" the robotic voice replied.

Paul's phone beeped as he looked down and saw the message from Stephanie and chuckled. "Ohh, so that's how that works"

"Yep" she said smiling "I could type if I wanted too, It has a special built in spell check and stuff, but it's a lot easier to just say it. "

"True"

"Well, I better get going." she said shuffling her feet

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm holding you up"

"It's okay, it was nice to bump into someone like you" she said with a smile. He could never grow tired of her smiling at him. "I'm just waiting on my friend to finish getting her nails done. I just heard them call her name, she must be finished. I can't go in there, I hate the smell of a nail shop, I always wait outside"

"Stephanie I'm...who is this?" Aria asked as she came out the nail shop

"This is Paul and Paul this is my best friend Aria"

"Nice to meet you" he said with a smile

"Like-wise. I would shake your hand but.."

"Yeah I know, you women are crazy about your nails"

Aria looked him up and down. "Mmm, well he's yummy"

Stephanie blushed. "Aria"

"You always told me to tell you whether the guys that hit on you were cute or not and he's handsome"

Paul blushed

Stephanie blushed even harder. "You're not supposed to do it with them around!" She said through clenched teeth.

"You'll be fine, if you'll excuse us Paul, we must be on our way. I have a hair appointment."

He held his hands up. "Don't want to get I the way of that" he said with a smile. He put his hands down and reached over and held Stephanie's in his. "It was nice to see you...um..meet you..."

Stephanie laughed. "It was nice **_seeing_** you too" she teased.

The girls laughed at Paul's expense while he did nothing but blush.

"He's even cute when he blushes"

"Aria!" Paul said as his eyes grew wide

"Damn, is it attack Aria day?"

Stephanie smiled as she still felt her hand in his. He didn't let go, and quite frankly, she didn't want him to.

"Sorry" he said as he gave her a wink "as for you" he said taking his other hand and placing it on top of the one that was currently resting In his. "I'll see tonight" he said patting it. "Bye ladies" he said as he walked off.

"Excuse me? Mind filling me in" Aria said

"We're going on a date" Stephanie gushed like a schoolgirl as she entwined her fingers

"He's cute and all, and has a body to die for, but I don't trust him just yet. A sexy body isn't worth losing my friend over"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed "You're so over protective, I'm fine and besides, I trust him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"You've known him for all of two seconds, i'm dying to know what makes him _sooo_ trustworthy?"

"His eyes"

"What about them?"

"There's just something about them, something you wouldn't understand. They're warm, comforting and trusting...they could never lie."

* * *

**Like it? Leave Reviews!**


	2. The perfect match

This will probably be the last update for any of my stories until finals are over, I only had time for this one because I didn't have any classes today.

* * *

"So you're getting all of this from someone's eyes?"

Stephanie sighed "Like I said, you wouldn't understand Aria" Stephanie said as she grabbed her white cane, unfolded it and began to walk off

"hey! wait up! you're forgetting I'm the one who drove here!" Aria said as she took off after Stephanie

Shawn couldn't help but notice the huge smile on his friend's face when he walked back over to the table and sat down. Paul didn't say a word, he grabbed a fry, dipped it in ketchup and placed it in his mouth.

Shawn smirked. _So you want me to bring it up first huh?_ he thought

"Well that seemed to go well" Shawn said as he took a long sip of his root beer

"Yeah, we're going out later tonight" Paul said smiling

"Damn, let me rephrase that, things went _very_ well" Shawn said as he sat the drink down

"Yeah, she's awesome"

"And very touchy feely" Shawn teased

Paul blushed. "Oh, about that, she's blind"

"What!?" Shawn said stunned

"Yeah, you would never know it just by speaking to her because she has an amazing personality!"

"You've known her all of five minutes and you're already in love with her"

Paul chuckled. "I wouldn't say in love, but very strong like. And yes, I admit it's early, but it's just something about her that stands out"

"You mean, _other_ than the fact that she's blind? because I don't know what could stand out more than that"

Paul chuckled again as he shook his head. "See, that's your problem, you're only willing to notice what's on the outside of a person"

"Not true, I _love_ to be in the _inside_" Shawn teased

"dude, you're so gross" Paul said as he threw a fry at Shawn

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, I know you took one of my fries while I was away, I had them all facing a certain way and I come back and they're different"

"I can't stand your OCD ass, you notice everything and everything has to be perfect" Shawn said with a snarl

Paul smiled and winked at his friend as he continued to eat his food and think about Stephanie.

* * *

Paul had finished getting ready and was about to head out the door to pick up Stephanie when he heard his phone ring. He looked down at the caller and smiled when he saw it was her number.

"Hello"

"Hey stranger" she said

He smiled and blushed a little. "Hey you" he said as he grabbed his keys "I was just heading out the door to come and pick you up"

"No need"

The smile on his face left quickly and he placed his keys back on the table. "Don't tell me you're canceling on me" he said before he even realized that those words had slipped out. Getting stood up by a blind girl would definitely have to go in his top five worst stand ups ever.

She chuckled. "That would suck to get stood up by the blind chick huh?"

_It's like she can read my mind._ He thought "well...yeah"

She laughed. "It's okay, i'm not calling to cancel our date, it's just, I was having some stuff installed in my new home to make moving around from place to place easier and the guy that was supposed to do it, didn't get here on time, the asshole just left about 10 minutes ago actually and I knew I wouldn't have time to get ready."

"Oh, that's fine" he said as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "We can go out some other time" even though he was playing it cool, he was very disappointed as he was really looking forward to this date.

"No worries," Stephanie said "we're not gonna let him ruin our date, you can come over to my place"

Paul's eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to come over there? like, you trust me?"

She chuckled. "are you saying that I shouldn't?"

"No, it's not that, it's just I want you to feel safe and stuff, I'm not a bad guy or anything it's just..."

"If I thought you were a bad guy, I would have never gave you my number, neither less invite you to my home. Besides, I have a black belt in marital arts, I don't think you want to fuck with me" Stephanie said as she started to laugh.

"What the..."

"yeah, when you're blind, you have to learn how to protect yourself at all costs."

"this is definitely something we're going to have to discuss when I get over there."

Stephanie chuckled. "Yes, yes it is. Well, just come to the address I sent you earlier and see ya soon."

"_see_, me soon?" Paul teased

Stephanie started laughing before she answered. "You're lucky I like you and your sense of humor or otherwise I'd kick your ass when you got over here"

Paul smiled. "Well, hopefully I would be able to get away in time, I'll see you in about 20 minutes"

"Alrighty" Stephanie said as she hung up.

Paul grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

"Ugh" Paul sighed in frustration "I'm going to have to call Stephanie, my gps keeps taking me to the wrong spot" he said to himself as he pulled over. "Hey" he said softly

"Don't tell me you're the one canceling now"

"Nope" he said with a smile "It's just my gps keeps taking me to the wrong spot"

"78 1st ave?"

"Yeah"

"That's correct"

"But i'm outside of this big ass condo building"

"Reads Herbert's Condominiums?"

"Yes"

"That's it! i'm on the 12th floor, room 1222 just ask for Stephanie McMahon when you get to the front desk"

"um...okay"

"Everything fine?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said nodding his head.

"Alright, see ya" she said before she hung up

"The hell are you doing in a place like this?" he said to himself as he got out the car and locked it before walking into the building

"Hello, welcome to Herbert's Condominiums, my name is Tyler, how can I be of service?" the man said as Paul entered the place. It was huge, it looked like something straight out of a movie, Paul had stayed in nice places before, and his own home was very nice but not this nice.

"Wow" he said to himself before looking at the man "Yes, i'm here to see someone"

The man smiled. "Name?"

"Stephanie McMahon please"

His smile quickly faded. "And may I ask what do you want with her?"

"excuse me?" Paul said furrowing his brows

"Listen pal" he said as his entire demeanor changed and he leaned forward on the desk "I don't know what you've got planned, but I swear if anyone on this staff hears that you hurt her, we **promise** to fuck you up in every way possible."

Paul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Don't act like you don't have some evil scheme up your sleeve, I don't trust you one bit."

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Paul managed to get out

"You know exactly what i'm talking about you assho..."

"Tyler!" Aria said as she came over towards the desk "What are you doing?"

"I was just..."

She held her hand up. "Don't worry, he's a good guy" she said patting Paul on the back.

"well, if Aria approves of you, then I do too. my apologies" the man said as he stood up straight

Aria smiled and then looked at Paul who was still confused about everything that just went down. She chuckled and grabbed Paul's hand. "I'll tell you all about it when we get in the elevator" she said as she walked him over there.

"Yes, please" he said when they finally got to the elevator "what was all that about?" he asked

Aria let go of his hand and chuckled a bit. "sorry, that's Tyler and he's **_very_ **over protective of Stephanie, just imagine me but times 100"

"wow"

"Yeah, everyone is, she's like the little angel around here and we will do every and anything to protect her. So if you fuck up, it's on you" she said with a smirk

"I don't plan on screwing up"

"Good"

"May I ask why are you here?"

"Stephanie asked me to come down here and check on you when she realized that you should have been up there already. We both figured that Tyler had to be the reason why you hadn't arrived yet. He usually attacks anyone that asks for Stephanie, he might as well be her father."

"So...are you staying for the rest of the night?" Paul asked

"And what if I am?" Aria said as she folded her arms across her chest

"I didn't mean anything by it" he said as he held his hands up in defense

She chuckled. "I love how easily you get scared"

"I wouldn't call it being _scared_" Paul said with a smirk

"well, whatever it is, I love it. And no, i'm not staying, but I had to make sure that asshole that installed her stuff did it right and didn't take advantage of her or anything."

"great friend"

"Damn right," Aria said as the elevator came to a stop on the 12th floor and the doors opened. "She's all yours" Aria said as she motioned for Paul to step off and he did.

"You're not coming?" he said turning around to look at her

"Nope, and don't give me a reason to or Tyler and I will be paying you a **_very special_** visit" she said as she gave him a playful evil smirk as the doors shut and the elevator went back down.

Paul shook his head and headed towards the room, he knocked on the door and it wasn't long before Stephanie opened it with a huge smile on her face. "Hey you!" she said all cheery like.

"Hey" Paul said as he brought her in for a hug, he couldn't help it, he had been thinking about her all day and all he wanted was to get her in his arms.

"I see you made it past Tyler the Terminator" Stephanie said with a chuckle as she backed away and headed off in another direction

"yeah, he's pretty..._different_ to say the least" Paul said as he shut the door behind him. He walked in further and started to look around the place, it was very nice and very up to date. It resembled the place a billionaire would stay in, high price, nothing less. He also noticed rails and ramps and other things, must have been the installments, but they didn't throw off the decor one bit, actually looked like they belong there. If she hadn't told him about them earlier, he just would have assumed that this was how the place was built. "You have a very nice place here Stephanie"

"Well thank you" She said as she popped around the corner "here" she said grabbing his hand "I want to show you something" she said as she led him towards the large window. She pulled back the curtains and revealed the beautiful view of the city.

"wow" Paul said

"I know, beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"I know you're probably wondering why a blind person lives on the 12th floor and has an open window view, but it's not for me"

"It's not?" he said turning to look at her

"Nope, it's for my guest, just because I can't enjoy the view doesn't mean they shouldn't. Besides, I like to sit down and watch the cars and everything go by."

"um..." Paul was about to say something before Stephanie cut him off

"Not watch like you would of course" she said with a slight chuckle. "But like I told you at the mall, I see in burst of colors, and I know the one's rushing by are cars, and the one's moving very slowly are people walking and small brown and white things running are usually cats or dogs. Or at least that's what I like to think it is, if it's not"

_She's amazing_. He thought "You don't let much of anything get you down, I admire that so much"

"What's the point in letting things get to me? it's not going to change anything"

"That's true" he said as he looked back at the incredible view

"Ready for dinner?"

"yeah" he said turning towards her. "Did you order in?"

"Nope, I cooked" she said with a smile before she skipped off in another direction

"wait... you did what?" he said as he quickly followed behind her

"Yes, I can cook Paul" Stephanie said as she placed the mitts on her hands and pulled the dish out from the stove. "I can do more than you give me credit for" she said as she took her foot and felt around the floor until she placed it on this yellow tape. She then outlined the rest of it until she came to the counter and placed the dish down.

"I'm sorry, it's just the blind people i've come in contact with in the past were nothing like you, probably never could be"

"They could, it just depends" she said as she pulled out some forks and placed them on the side.

"The tape" Paul said pointing to it as if she could see him doing so

"Oh yeah" she said looking down at it, as if she could see it as well, then she looked back up. "Yellow lets me know that the counter is nearby, blue is for the refrigerator, red is for the stove, green is for cabinets, purple is the microwave, white is the dishwasher and orange is for the trashcan"

"no black?"

"all I see is black, why add that color?" she said smiling

"But how can do you kn..."

"they all have different textures, like for example, the yellow is very bumpy feeling, almost like bubble wrap, and the orange has a very weird feeling, like something was scratching it, like a cat or something"

"Oh, I assume these were apart of the new installments?"

"No, these have been here a while, I actually need to get them replaced though as some are losing their texture, I'll call the guy tomorrow"

"Hopefully it's not the same guy"

"Oh god no, I wanted to kill him. He was so annoying, and he asked way more questions than you"

"I...Um...sorry"

"No" she said walking from behind the counter and placing her hands on Paul's chest. "I didn't mean anything by it, I understand why you ask the questions you do. His were just stupid as hell, like why can't I get my sight fixed, and when I use the bathroom, how do I know I cleaned properly and all that shit"

Paul couldn't help but laugh. "wow, he is a dumbass, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is" she said as she removed her hands and walked back over towards the counter "You should take your jacket off and get more comfortable"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Paul said as he removed his leather jacket and tossed it on the couch

"Jackets go on the coat rack please" Stephanie said as she started to stir the dish. Her back was turned to him but she still knew what he was doing

"how did you...nevermind, never mind" Paul said as he shook his head and grabbed the jacket and headed back towards the door. When he returned, Stephanie had the table set and was sitting down eating.

"You're not even going to wait for me?" he said playfully

"I'm starving" she said as she took a bite of her roll.

Paul chuckled as he sat down and grabbed his fork. "You're not trying to kill me, are you?" he asked

"Awe" she said as she grabbed her fork and gave him a pouty face. "sweetie if I wanted you dead, you would have died at the receptionist desk with Tyler, now eat up" she said with a smile

Paul couldn't help but smile, he loved her humor and more importantly, he loved her calling him sweetie, he could get used to that and any other names she might call him.

As they were finishing their dinner, Paul lifted his glass and enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid as it went down his throat. "so" he said as he picked up his fork "we have to talk about this martial arts thing, along with other stuff" he said as he stuffed the food in his mouth.

Stephanie smiled. "I agree, what would you like to know?" she said as she lifted her glass of wine and placed it to her lips and took a swig

"How did it happen?"

She placed the glass down on the table. "It actually started when I was young, when I still had my vision, I guess I just never wanted to give it up just because one of my senses were gone"

Paul nodded.

His silence intrigued her. "You want to know how I lost my vision and how long i've been without it, don't you?" she asked

"Damn I swear you can read minds, but yeah, If you don't mind telling me of course"

She sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I would love to tell you that it was some freak accident that caused me to go blind, but it wasn't. It's just one day I woke up and I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. It scared the shit out of me and I started freaking out, I remember that day like yesterday."

**Flashback**

I sat up in my bed and opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything, at first, I just thought maybe it's one of those things where when you wake up so fast all you see is black and then your vision comes in shortly after, but it wasn't. This was eternal darkness, or at least it felt like it.

When I realized that that wasn't what was happening, I started to panic, I jumped out of bed and started screaming at the top of my lungs, I headed towards my door and ran right into it. I got up and headed down the hallway.

"mommy! mommy!" I cried

"Stephanie!? Stephanie where are you!?" I heard my mom yell out

"Stephanie!?" my father said right behind her

"Help me!" I yelled out

"Stephanie!" my brother Shane said as he ran towards me, he was the first to get to me, he scooped me up in his arms and asked me what was wrong

"I can't see! I can't see anything!"

"what do you mean you can't see honey?" My mom asked as she grabbed me

"I can't see mommy, it's black, everything is black! please help me! please!"

My mother and father shared a look, and they knew exactly what it was. Weeks went by and my sight never came back, there would be days where I would wake up and see colors and doctors thought that was a sign of improvement but it turned out not to be. It was seen as I was lucky I could see anything at all. It finally got to the point of where I was just sorry for myself and everyone felt sorry for me, but my mom didn't like that. She didn't like that I had to depend on everyone for everything and she knew that one day they wouldn't be here for me and I would have to learn on my own.

So I was walking down the hallway when I fell. I started screaming and yelling for her to come and pick me up, but she wouldn't, she was standing at the other end of the hallway but I didn't know it.

"Mommy! please help me! please!" I yelled as I started to cry "Mommy! mommy where are you?"

She was dead silent, she didn't move or say a word.

"Mommy?" I said as I started to turn my head left and right in search of her.

My mom watched me as I sat on the floor and didn't move, she slowly bent down and picked up a rock I had brought in the house a few days ago, for some odd reason I had a fascination with it. She took the rock and gently tossed it down the floor and it landed beside my leg. My head shot up and even though I couldn't see her, I was staring right in her direction. "Mommy" I said softly "mommy is that you?"

"Yes" she said softly "it's me"

"help me mommy, help me" I said as I reached my hand out

"No."

"why not mommy?" I said as I started to cry again

"Stephanie stop it! stop it right now!"

I was shocked, she had never yelled at me, at least not while I was blind. "But.."

"but nothing, you're a big girl and you have to learn how to stand up on you're own two feet. You'll never get anywhere in life depending on someone else, you have to find your own way. Get up Stephanie, get up and find your own way...find your way to mommy"

I sat there for a minute, still shocked that she didn't want to help me. But I slowly stood up, I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. She slowly followed but from afar. I entered in the living room, I knew where I was because of it's smell, It always had a nice smell due to my mom's obsession with febreze and other air fresheners. I slowly walked over and felt the couch, then I walked over towards the lazy boy, my brother's favorite chair. Then I walked over by the fireplace. I reached my hand out and I could hear my mom gasp. But I pulled back in time. "Hot" I said to myself. I turned around and felt my way to the kitchen. I felt all the draws and cabinets and the fridge then I headed towards the front door, using my finger to trace the large picture frame that hung on the wall that led up to it. I opened the door and I could hear a million sounds, kids playing, cars driving by and car doors opening and shutting, dogs barking, birds chirping, squirrels climbing trees, humming birds, bees buzzing, I even heard small ants walking across leaves, all these different sounds that I never payed attention to when I had sight.

I was about to close the door when I heard a grasshopper. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and felt around with my hand until I grabbed it. I held it in my grip but not tight enough to hurt it but tight enough that it couldn't get away. I lowered my head and listened to it make sounds, I smiled and giggled. I stood up and I started walking straight, I could hear my mom breathing, something I couldn't hear this well when I had sight. I finally reached her and stood in front of her. "Look mommy, a grasshopper" I said as I lifted my hand up. My mom dropped to her knees and brought me in for a tight hug and kissed my head.

"See, mommy knew you could do it" she said as she started to cry "mommy knew you could find your way back to her, all you had to do was try"

"why are you crying mommy?"

"Because I'm happy, i'm happy knowing that you will be just fine"

**End of Flashback**

"Wow," Paul said when she finished

"Yep" Stephanie said nodding her head "If it wasn't for that moment, I wouldn't be here today, well I would, but I certainly wouldn't be able to care for myself. I went off to a school for the deaf and blind and stayed there and graduated. They taught me how to cook, clean, care for myself, basically everything that I know today. Then I went to college and got my degree in business"

"wooow, really?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yep, it wasn't easy, of course I had to work harder than most but it was well worth it."

"Yes it was"

"well, are you full?"

"I am" Paul said patting his stomach "and it was wonderful by the way"

Stephanie smiled. "well thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed it. Just let me get these dishes and we can go into the living room"

"I'll help"

"No, you go ahead, I got this, besides, I have a certain way I like doing things and I don't want you messing it up" she said playfully as she stood up.

"Okay, if you're not going to let me help you clean, at least let me take them to the kitchen for you" He didn't care if she denied this time, he wasn't going to let her do all of this by herself, he wanted to help in some shape, form or fashion. That's the way he was raised and he knew his mother would kill him if she knew he didn't help her out, and the fact that she was blind would definitely send his mother over the edge.

"deal"

Paul stacked the dishes and took them to the kitchen with Stephanie close behind. "Where would you like em boss?"

"Over there" she pointed "Where you see the brown tape on the counter. "It's brown because I think that's an ugly color and that's usually what dish water ends up looking like anyway"

Paul chuckled. "True" he said as he placed them down.

"I'll put them in the dishwasher while you go get settled" Stephanie said

"I can do that..."

"Do I have to use my fighting skills on you sir?" Stephanie said as she tilted her head to the side

"Oh no" Paul said putting his hands up "i'll go sit down"

"Good boy" Stephanie said as she smiled at him. Paul just couldn't help himself, he walked over and grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her against him. He lowered his head as captured her lips in a kiss. She jumped just a tad bit at first but it wasn't long until she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled against her lips as he heard a soft moan pass her lips. He slowly pulled back and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger.

She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist not doing that much longer"

"It's fine" she said lifting her hand and placing it over his. "I'm glad you did, I figured I'd have to be the one to start the kiss tonight" she said with a smile

"Well ha-ha, I beat you to it" he teased

"go sit down" she said playfully smacking his hand away.

"As you wish" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking away.

As Paul sat down on the couch he pulled out his phone.

_**She's amazing, just amazing I can't get enough of her man.**_ He said as he sent the text

_Awww. My baby has a crush :P_

**_Screw you Shawn._**

_I'd prefer to screw this chick that's currently in my bathroom. ;)_

_**Lol, tell me all about it later, I gotta go, I hear her coming.**_ Paul pressed send and then tucked his phone away in his pocket.

"All set for the movie?" Stephanie asked as she walked in and sat down next to Paul

"Yeah, what are we watching?"

"Doesn't matter, I can't see it anyway" she said bluntly

Paul couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to laugh"

Stephanie smiled. "It's fine, I do that all the time. I have netflix"

"yeah?"

"Yeah, they have it where people describe whats going on in the scenes for people like me, just pick what you want"

"Okay," Paul said as he took the remote and scrolled down until he found something he liked. "I must warn you, I like those corny romantic comedies"

Stephanie smiled. "Me too" She said as she kissed him softly before laying her head down on his chest. "I'm glad we have a lot in common"

"Me too" Paul said as he leaned back and stretched out his legs and wrapped Stephanie up in his arms. "I love that you're so comfortable with me"

"No need in not being, if you wanted to kill or hurt me, i'm sure you would have done so by now" she said playfully

Paul chuckled and shook his head. _Man, I just can't get enough of this girl, she's perfect._ He thought as he pulled her closer, planted a kiss to head and enjoyed the movie.

* * *

Alrighty, you know the drill, leave reviews so i'll know if you're enjoying this or not! :)


	3. Funny how the world works

**I'MMMMMM BAAAAAAACK!** after what? 5-6 months? haha, sorry about that. College can be a handful and I just don't have the time to update, even my weekends are full and when I do get a day to myself, updates just aren't what I view as a relaxing activity lol. But As far as this story goes, I started with this one instead of one the others like **If You Only Knew How Much** and **Trophy Wife**, because they'll take more time to finish. Those stories are so deep in and I want to end them right and i'm still going back and forth on the endings for both of them. I don't know if I want them to have a cliche ending or if I want to destroy them lol. But since this story is fairly new, I feel it won't take me as long to get it started again and to practice on my writing again. After this one, I plan to update **Love After War** since it's in the same boat and is fairly new as well. But don't worry, the others will get updated in due time…in due time lol.

* * *

"mmmm" Stephanie moaned as Paul deepened the kiss. He had one hand cupping her face and the other was gently lying on the small of her back. "mmm" she moaned again as his hand went lower and squeezed her butt a little. He couldn't help but smile against her lips one time before he continued to kiss her passionately. Her lips were so soft, so perfect and felt so right against his. This whole night had been perfect from beginning to end…well, he didn't want to think about the end just yet, he was enjoying this moment way too much.

"are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered against her ear as he gently pulled back.

"yes" she hissed as she reached up and started the kiss again.

"steph" he said as he pulled back again

She sighed. "ugh, you talk too much" she teased as she smiled.

He smiled too and tickled her sides a little before he stopped and pulled her closer to him. "tonight has been perfect"

"yes, yes it has, I don't want it to end."

"me either" he said as he planted a small kiss to her forehead "you make everything feel so right"

"I do?" she asked as she looked up at him, seeing only the color of his beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"yeah" he said sitting up a bit on the couch. "you make it feel like i've been with you for years, I just feel so comfortable around you."

"It's about time, you've been wondering what you could and couldn't do or say all night"

He chuckled. "Well, I just didn't know if you were a sensitive person or not and I didn't want to offend, ya know?"

"Yeah" she said with a shrug of her shoulders "but when you're like me, you can't afford to be sensitive"

"why is that?"

"people can take advantage of you or in my own personal case i'll just start to feel down and out about myself and i've come way too far to do that. That whole moment in the living room with my mom years ago would have gone to waste." she said as she played with her fingers

"do you ever wish things could go back to normal?"

"of course I do, somedays I want to see the hot guys that hit on me" she said with a smirk as she looked up at him

Paul furrowed his brows. "Well the others better back the fuck off and realize that you're taken now"

"oh, am I?" she said as she sat up and folded her arms across her chest.

Paul blushed and looked around when he realized what he said. "I mean…well…if you want to be…I mean it's up to you of course…like I wouldn't want you to feel like I was choosing for you…ya know? like to pressure…I mean…"

"Paul stop it!" she said as she started to laugh "good God man, you really do talk too much and over think things. If you must know, I am more than fine with being _taken_ by you" she said with a smile as she playfully patted his chest.

"really?" he asked

"yes"

He let out a sigh of relief. "good"

She chuckled before she had a loud ding.

"what was that?" Paul asked as he looked around

"oh it's just my clock" she said pointing upwards at the circular wooden clock that sat over the entertainment center. "It has certain sounds for certain times, thats letting me know it's 12 o'clock"

"12 o'clock?" Paul asked

"Yeah," she said nodding "you sound shocked, do you have to be somewhere in the morning?"

"I mean I have a meeting but it's not until 10:30"

"If you have to go…"

"no" he said cutting her off "it's fine, I rather stay here anyway" he said with a smile

she smiled and grabbed his hand. "I would like that, but I can't keep you from work and I don't want you to be tired when you get in. There's always tomorrow, well technically today, to hang out."

"this is true" he said as he stood up and she stood up with him.

"I'll walk you out" she said as she held onto his arm as they walked towards the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight Stephanie"

"me too" she said holding her head down before lifting it back up with a smile on her face

"I hope to do this again soon." he said holding her hand as he rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Oh don't worry, we will" she said as she took her hand and traced the side of his face.

"and be sure to wear those shorts again when we do" he said grinning

"ugh, men" she teased

"Oh please, you knew what you were doing when you put them on" he said as he reached his hand down and played with the strings before dropping them. "but i'm serious, I want to see you again, if i'm not busy tomorrow then i'll come over and I won't have to be in such a rush to leave since it'll be Saturday the next day"

"oh shit, today is Friday?"

"yes, is there a problem?" he asked

"No, It's just I promised Michael I would go to the game with him on Saturday"

"Michael?" Paul asked. He hated to admit it, but he was already kinda jealous of this Michael guy. I mean he could be a close friend or a relative but he still didn't like the idea of her with another guy. Maybe he was over thinking this, it could be nothing, if it was anything serious she surely wouldn't have had him come over. He just hoped to God that this Michael guy wouldn't be a problem in the future.

"yeah" she said dismissively with the wave of her hand "You don't know him"

_Do I need to?_ he thought "Oh, okay" he said with a shrug of his shoulders "just um, let me know when you're free"

"I will" she said with a smile "call me, or i'll call you"

"okay" he said before he opened the door.

"hey"

"yeah?" he said turning around

"you're not going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Didn't you just have one?" he teased

"Well I want another" she said as she pouted

Paul smirked as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a sweet, yet ardent kiss, he slowly pulled back and rubbed her cheek with his thumb before he whispered goodnight in her ear and left.

Stephanie was about to walk to her bedroom when she heard knocking on the door, figuring he forgot something or just wanted another kiss, she rushed to the door and opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"glad to see that you're happy to see us" Aria said as she Tyler walked in

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "oh, it's you"

"oooh, well I see someone had a rather fascinating night" Tyler teased

"I did" Stephanie said as she walked over to the couch and sat down "he's amazing and he's so freaking sweet!"

"I'll admit I still have my doubts about him, but you know that's just me" Tyler said as he walked into the living room with an apple.

"I know, I know" Stephanie said as she reached down and grabbed the strings on her shorts and started to play with them like Paul had earlier. "did you guys see him on the elevator?"

"No" Aria said as she sat down next to Stephanie "we were already on this floor, and as we were walking out of my room the elevator was closing, so I assume that was him."

"In your room to spy?" Stephanie teased

"Girl if I wanted to spy I would have stood at the door."

"I'm just here for the food" Tyler said as he tossed the apple core in the small trash can next to his seat and started to work on a banana that seemed to have popped up out of nowhere.

"that's all you do, eat." Stephanie said shaking her head

"No, I eat, sleep, work, repeat"

"Okay, Brock" Aria teased

"I could kick his ass"

"Not even in your dreams" Aria said as she turned her attention to Stephanie. "So, how was it?"

"how was what?"

"the date and everything, come on, give me all the juicy details"

"I mean there really isn't any. We talked, we joked, we watched a movie and we made out then he left"

"is he a good kisser?"

"the best!"

"oooh, even better than Michael?" Tyler teased

"shut up" Aria shot back

Tyler put his hands up in defense. "hey, I can't help that I like the guy and you hate him, he's cool and fun to be around." Tyler said getting up

"he's the scum of the earth," Aria said to Tyler before turning to look at Stephanie "and I honestly don't know why you ever gave him the time of day Steph."

"He's different when he's not in public, he's sweet and kind." She said softly

"you need a man that's going to be like that with you 24/7, not just behind closed doors."

"well it's not like he mistreated me Aria, you just don't like him."

"no, I don't like his attitude towards you and how he's always making those rude remarks and jokes"

"if i'm fine with it then you should be too, you're just sensitive"

"and so are you, you put on this front like you're so tough, but deep down you know some of the things he says hurts"

"I mean, sometimes, but not all the time and he doesn't mean any harm, that's just his sense of humor"

"ugh," Aria said throwing her head back "and here come the excuses"

"they're not excuses"

"then what are they?" Aria said as she sat up and looked at her best friend.

"Steph, do you have any hot sauce?" Tyler asked as he walked into the living room.

Both Stephanie and Aria turned their heads towards him. Aria gave him a death glare while Stephanie gave him a snarl to match.

"jeez louise" Tyler said holding his hands up in defense. "all a brother wanted was some hot sauce" he said as he turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"Anyway, as I was saying" Aria said as he turned her attention back to Stephanie "you need to drop Michael like a bad habit"

Steph let out a sigh. "Not this again"

"why not this again? the guy is a jerk Steph."

"It's not like we're still dating Aria"

"which is exactly why I don't understand why you put up with him"

"well maybe it's not for you to understand" Stephanie snapped

"first of all, let's bring that little tone of yours back down to one" Aria said holding up a finger

Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head, she hated arguing with Aria, especially over Mike. "can we just drop it, okay? please?"

"sure" Aria said getting comfortable "as soon as you drop him"

"I FOUND IT!" Tyler said as he came rushing back in "…what I miss?"

"Go home Tyler" both girls said in unison

* * *

"soooo, give me all the juicy details, what is she like?"

"you sound like a schoolgirl" Paul said as he poured himself a cup of coffee "and stop punching me on the arm"

"oh come on! I didn't get any play last night, the chick I brought home got food poisoning, you're my only hope at some form of entertainment"

"Shawn,"

"what?"

"go to hell" Paul said as he started walking towards his office

"hey, you would have wanted to know about my date with a blind chick"

Paul stopped and turned towards his friend. "first of all, stop referring to her as the '_blind chick_' okay? she has a name and it's Stephanie. Second of all, Shawn you wouldn't even been able to catch a blind woman's attention because i'm sure some super natural force would renew their sight long enough to let them get away from you"

Shawn chuckled. "fuck off, that's not true! and ooooh, defensive aren't we over little Ms. Steph?"

"I'm not defensive, I just like her that's all" Paul said with a shrug as he continued down the hallway

"you fall quick buddy, and when you fall, you fall hard."

"it's not that i've fallen for her Shawn, I just think she's cool." Paul said as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside

"so when will I get to meet her?"

"never" Paul said as he turned and closed the door in Shawn's face.

"You're going to miss me when i'm gone!" Shawn said as he pressed his face against the window.

Paul shook his head and walked over and dropped the blinds down in front of Shawn's face.

"Oh come on!" he could hear him say from the other side. Paul stood there and chuckled for a moment before walking over to his desk to prepare for his meeting in an hour. He was about to start on a file when he heard a knock at the door, assuming it was Shawn again, he just yelled out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Go away you big doofus!" Paul teased as he sat back and waited for his friend's response.

"Well, i'm sure you'd like to know this information first"

"shit!" Paul said to himself as he stood up and walked over to the door. "heyyy. sorry about that, I thought you were Shawn"

"ah, no need to apologize, I've seen the way you two act around one another and to be quite honest, your response was not shocking."

Paul smiled as he stepped aside to let the young man in. "So, what brings you and your father down this time? I'm pretty sure we got those accounts filled like you guys wanted"

"Yeah" the guy said as he sat back in one of the chairs in front of Paul's desk and placed his feet on top of Paul's desk.

"So, what can I do for ya?" Though Paul hated the guy's father, the guy himself was kind of cool. I mean he had shades of his father's shitty personality every now and then, but for the most part he was an alright cat. He always got his own work done and never depended on anyone for much of anything, and he was cool to hang around with whenever he was in town."

"Nothing, I just lied to get through the door" he said with a smug look on his face "Pops and I our going to be down here for a while"

"a while being?"

"permanently" he said rolling his eyes

"what, you don't like New York?"

"oh New York is fine, but I only like it when I can come and go as I please."

"Can't you still do that?"

"technically I can, but if I want dad to hand over his company to me then I have to show him that I can be a team player and travel with the team when they need me."

"True"

"And it's not permanent, permanent, just for a year. I'll probably fly back and forth from here to Cali when I want to go home."

"to see your mom?"

"Nah, she loves it out here, she came with us. I'm really the only one that wanted to stay, even my siblings packed up and left home base."

"Well, NYC is beautiful"

"It's fucking loud and people never go to sleep"

Paul chuckled. "very true"

"besides, I guess it won't be all too bad staying here seeing as I have other reasons to be here, the ladies are killer in New York" he said with a grin.

"that's very true"

"haven't been in town for a week and I already have a date"

"oh really? Paul said as his eyebrows stood at attention and he entwined his fingers as he leaned forward on the desk "look at you big shot"

"yeaaah" he said as leaned back and placed his arms behind his head and entwined his fingers before resting his head against them. "i'm going to the game tomorrow with this chick, we've been on and off for a while now, but this time i'm going to make sure she doesn't get out of my grasp again. It's just so damn hard with her friend looming around all the time, I think she hates me."

"you don't say?" Paul said sitting back in his chair

"yeah, she's a total bitch, always giving me side eye or sarcastic remarks, but it's totally worth putting up with for this girl."

"yeah?"

"Yeah, she's amazing, and she can do things very well for her condition"

"condition?"

"Yeah, she's…" just then the phone rang

"Sorry, I have to take this"

The guy nodded at him and then looked up at the ceiling

"Hello? yes at 3:30, mhm, I will look into it. Oh and Mary, could you please transfer the Harrington file over to Larry Stewardson? thank you, bye bye" Paul said as he hung up the phone. "sorry about that, you were saying?"

"ah, it doesn't matter. So, hows your love life?"

Paul smirked. "well it's just getting started, I met this amazing girl at the mall."

"is she hot?"

"oh hell yeah."

"That's what i'm talking about" he said as he raised his fist.

"she's different, but her different is good, it makes her unique, ya know?"

"nothing wrong with that"

"no, no it isn't, I want to see her again tonight since she'll be busy tomorrow."

"what's she doing?"

"she's going to a game with…" all of a sudden Paul stopped mid sentence and stared the young man up and down. "Hey Michael..."

"Yeah?"

"what's the name of the girl you're going to the game with?"

"Stephanie, why?"

Paul folded his arms across his chest and smirked as he shook his head. "un…be…lievable"

"what?"

"Oh nothing, just funny how the word works that's all…" Paul said as he turned his head and stared out the window. "just funny how the world works…"

* * *

**No** I do not know when the next update will be lol. But leave reviews on this one! I hope to get a update for **Love After War** soon! I just want to get these two stories going. :)


	4. Chapter 4

It's x-mas break! that means...absolutely nothing lol. I have some free time so I will try to update as much as possible before I have to go back to the place known as hell I mean college in January.

**P.S.** screw it, I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter, I don't know why I name these things anyway lol.

* * *

"Hey man you've been a little distant since our chat earlier this morning, did I do something wrong?" Michael asked Paul as they came out of the meeting.

"Nope" paul said as he removed Michael's hand with a shrug of his shoulders and walked off leaving Michael standing there confused.

"Hey buddy" Michael said as he saw Shawn exiting the same meeting room.

"Yaaa?" Shawn said as he furrowed his brow. He never really liked Michael, thought he was a dumbass with a horrible sense of humor. And he also didn't like the fact that he always tried to kiss up to Paul when he was in town. To Shawn it felt like he had a personal agenda to ruin their friendship and put himself in Shawn's place.

"What's up with Paul?"

"What do you mean?" Shawn said lookin down as he placed a pen in his shirt pocket before putting his attention back on Michael.

"I don't know, he's just been acting strange with me ever since our conversation this morning"

"Well I wasn't there, how would I know what triggered it?" Shawn said in an annoyed/sarcastic tone

"I was just wondering if he had mentioned anything to you about it"

"No, he hasn't" Shawn said looking him up and down "and if he did, it wouldn't be my place to tell you." Shawn said as he started to walk away but Michael placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen man, I'm just trying to get some information that's all, no hard feelings buddy"

"First of all" Shawn said removing Michael's hand from his shoulder "im **not** your buddy, okay? And secondly, like I said, I wasn't there, so if you want to know what's got him acting up, _**you**_ go ask him." Shawn said as he turned around and headed for his own office.

"Damn, what's with all the cold shoulders?" Michael said as he stood in the middle of the hallway and watched Shawn walk away

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Stephanie said as she spun around

"You look fine" Aria said as she filed her fingernails

"You didn't even look!"

"How would you know?" Aria teased

"Fuck off" Stephanie said as she started laughing, later joined in by Aria.

"I don't see why you want to look so good for him anyway. I wouldn't get dressed up to go out with a cup of shit"

"Ugh" Steph said face palming herself, "must you always ruin our good moments?"

Just then Tyler walked into the bedroom. "Hey chickadees, how are my babes doing?"

"I'm fine, Aria's being an ass as usual"

"No shock there" Tyler said as he glanced over in Aria's direction and she flipped him off.

"How do I look Tyler?"

"You look good, I'm sure those shoes don't match that though"

"ARIA!" Stephanie yelled as she turned her body in Aria's direction.

"Just kidding" Tyler said as he and Aria began to laugh

"Very funny, making fun of the blind chick, I fucking hate you both" Stephanie said rolling her eyes

"Do you really think I would let you go out looking crazy? I might not like the piece of shit you're going out with, but I'm not going to let you leave the house looking like some"

"Oooh, date night with Mikey?" Tyler teased

"It's not a date" Stephanie said as she put on some perfume "it's simply two friends who used to date hanging out"

"So she says" Aria muttered

"I heard that"

"Bet you can't see what I'm doing though" Aria said as she stuck her tongue out at Stephanie

"FUCK OFF!" Stephanie said before she started laughing.

"Those are the same sort of jokes Michael does, how come they piss you off so much Aria?" Tyler asked

"Because his are not in good taste, when I do them you know I'm playing with Stephanie, when he does them it makes me cringe. It's almost as if he means what he says and they're not funny." She said folding her arms across her chest

"I don't have a problem with them" Stephanie said as she sat down

"that's because you're a fool in love and can't see past his ways…no pun intended of course"

"none taken jackass, and i'm not in love with him. I mean what we had was special.."

"was it?" Aria said cutting her off

"_**yes**,_ to **me** at least, and now it's over. As far as i'm concerned we're just mending fences."

"you do know he probably doesn't see it that way" Aria said

"Why do you say that?" Stephanie said

"Though they put on a tough act, guys just don't up and get over girls as quickly as they would like us to think that they do."

"I agree with Aria, he probably has some strong feelings for you" Tyler said

"I wouldn't call them strong" Aria said rolling her eyes

"why did you guys break up in the first place anyway? I forgot"

"If memory serves me right he was always traveling and something about having 'temptations', basically saying he needed sex all the time and since he was so far away and couldn't get it from Steph they needed to break up so he could explore other options."

"You didn't have to put it like that Aria" Stephanie said softly

"well there was no other way to put it Steph, he basically wanted to fuck other women and just used distance as an excuse to get out of the relationship."

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Tyler said "he did say something about the physicality of it all was starting to get to him"

"Yet his father owns a private jet that he had no problem using when he came down to see you, but all of a sudden he couldn't 'make time' Aria said using air quotes with her fingers "yeah fucking right, more the reason not to like him. He's a class one asshole, cheater and liar."

"well, technically it's not cheating if he broke up with her" Tyler chipped in

"whatever, he would have anyway, plus I can see through bullshit like that from a mile a way. He just wanted to come off as a nice guy and didn't want to get a bad rep, and he also used it as a way that if he wanted her back, he could get her back and it obviously worked."

"Since you know so fucking much, where the hell is your man Aria?" Stephanie snapped as she stood up "maybe if you stopped trying to find the bad in people all the time you wouldn't be single and always complaining"

"first of all" Aria said as she stood up "lets get one thing straight, I don't need a man"

"yeah, okay" Stephanie said folding her arms over her chest

"I'm very independent and can do just fine all by myself, it's _**you** _who wants the love and support of someone 24 fucking 7"

"You ever thought that that was maybe because I just can't up and attract a man like you? that I can't find a man thats going to want to deal with someone who can't see them or the places they take her, someone who can't do certain activities or live a normal life Aria, ever thought about that huh? ever thought that maybe I attach to guys quickly because i'm just happy that one actually wants to spend time with me? maybe I get attached because I know I might never get another shot a love again so I just try to make the most of it?" Stephanie questioned

Aria was silent while Tyler looked on

"Maybe he saw something in me that I can't physically see in myself and that's why I was in love with him Aria, maybe that's why I had such a hard time letting go, maybe that's why I still want him apart of my life in some shape, form or fashion. But of course you can't see that and you're the one with the sight!" Stephanie said as she ended her rant, she hated doing this, her and Aria rarely if ever had fights. She hated yelling at Aria and she knew Aria felt the same about her. But sometimes Aria would just push her and she was sick of always being so dismissive about things.

"well," Aria finally said "I didn't know that was how you felt"

"because you never ask Aria, you **never** ask, you just automatically assume that whatever _**your**_ opinion or _**your** _feelings is towards the matter is should be shared by me. You never let me have my own voice in my life, **never!**"

"I'm sorry" Aria said as she stood up "It won't happen again, you're free as you've always been to live your life, I won't interrupt" Aria said as she walked out the door.

"Aria" Stephanie called out as she tried to feel her way towards the door but Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Let her go, you both need some time to cool down."

"do you think she's pissed?"

"No, just hurt. We both know that even though she can be annoying as hell that she means for the best. I guess it was just hard hearing that from you when we both know all she wants to do is protect you."

"I know" Stephanie said softly "but i'm a grown woman, she has to let me live my life and make my own decisions, she can't always make them for me or force her opinion on me."

"I know, and i'm more than sure everything will work out, you two love one another and I'll be damned if I let the subject of a guy break you apart. You just go out and enjoy yourself and I'll be in my room if you need me, just call me when you're on your way back and i'll walk you up."

"thanks Ty" Steph said as she pulled her friend in for a hug

"No prob, If I don't see him, tell Michael hi for me"

"I will"

Tyler smiled and kissed Stephanie on the head before he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight, the blin…Stephanie" Shawn was quick to correct himself "is dating Michael Vore?"

"I wouldn't say dating, at least I hope she's not considering our little fling or whatever, but yeah, he's the guy she's going out with tonight"

"woah"

"tell me about it"

"so that explains all his questioning earlier today after the meeting"

"what did he ask?"

"just if I knew why you were acting funny with him or whatever"

"what did you say?"

"that I wasn't there during your conversation, therefore I didn't know and he should ask you instead"

"figures you'd say something like that"

"you know I don't like him"

"Yeah, I know"

"So, are you going to confront Stephanie about him?"

"there's nothing to confront her about, I mean that's her life and if she wants me to know then she'll let me. I mean it's not like we've made anything official"

"wait, didn't you tell me that she said something about not minding being 'taken' by you or whatever?"

"Yeah, but you know women, you can never tell if they mean it or if they're just in their feelings at the moment."

"Well I still think you should ask her"

"I might, just depends"

"on what?"

"how I feel and if i'll see her again"

"i'm sure you will"

"how are you so sure?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't gush as much as you do over a chick you didn't plan on seeing again"

"Damn it" Paul said as he got up and kicked a magazine across the room "I'm just so mad and I don't know why"

"Like I said, when you fall, you fall hard and you've obviously fallen for her quicker than you thought you ever would for any girl"

"but that's the thing, she's not just 'any' girl, she's _the_ girl. I mean everything just felt so right."

"look man, you gotta stop all this over-thinking shit that you're doing, you're probably stressing yourself out about nothing."

"I sure hope so, I think we could have become something special, that's why i'm angry. I hate the thought of losing out on someone so beautiful and so perfect."

"Well you know what you gotta do, get up and go get your girl"

* * *

"Aria"

Aria's head shot up and her eyes burned with flames as she heard her name called out by the familiar voice of the one she hated the most.

"How ya been? where's my girl?" Michael said as he tapped the front desk

"Listen here you insincere son of a bitch"

"Woah, still feisty as ever I see" he said with a smirk "where's my Stephy?"

"If it was up to me you wouldn't get within one inch of her asshole"

"Well now, it's not up to you, is it?" he said leaning forward on the desk, it took everything in her power not to knock him on his ass in front of everybody but that would not be good for business and they both knew it. He was playing his cards well, but he better not depend on his game too much, because at this point Aria gave no fucks.

"If you hurt her" she said through clenched teeth

"Now why would I do that?" he said in a nonchalant, almost teasing tone of voice and then ended it with a smirk. "I'm just simply her to hang out with a friend and reclaim what is rightfully mine"

"She's not a fucking toy, she's not something you can pick up and play with one minute then ditch her the next and then decide she was fun and come back to her"

"wow" he said clapping his hand slowly "Great analogy, that was beautiful, really"

"suck my dick"

"always thought you had one"

"are you mad because mine is bigger?" Aria shot back as she raised her brow

At that he snarled.

"Michael! my main man!" Tyler said as he walked towards the receptionist desk

"Ty-dogg!" Michael said as he hugged him. "How ya been?"

"Great man, how about yourself?"

"Good…until I got here" he said looking over at Aria

"tak a picture, it'll last longer"

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Tyler. "You're still working here man?"

"Yeah, the pay is great, plus I get to live in this fancy shit thanks to home girl over there" he said nodding his head in Aria's direction.

Michael scoffed. "I can get you a job making some real money, and you won't have to depend on your _friends_ for living"

"I don't _depend_ on anyone, but we've been friend's since kindergarten, her father felt it was only right that I lived here since we're pretty much family. That, and i've been promoted since you last saw me, I just work the front desk every now and then"

"Well that's good to hear, but the offer still stands"

"then take it and shove it up your ass" Aria said as she flipped through the pages of her magazine

"Whatever" Michael said "so, where's my girl?"

"She's…" Tyler started to say

"right here" Stephanie said as she appeared from behind Michael

"Stephanie" Michael said as he turned around and hugged her "how are you, baby girl you look amazing!" he said smiling

Aria briefly looked up before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the magazine

"but you always have of course" Michael said as he rubbed her chin with his thumb.

Stephanie blushed. "Thank you, you smell really good"

"It's your favorite, ever since you told me that a while back I've been obsessed with this stuff"

"It suits you and yes, yes it is my favorite"

"You know what my favorite fragrance is?" Aria asked

"You actually bathed and spray on perfumes?" Michael asked to which Stephanie chuckled a little.

"Ya momma" Aria said as she rolled her eyes "But do you?"

"No Aria, I don't" Stephanie said softly

"It's this beautiful fragrance, it's sweet and gentle to the touch, it treats a lady just right, makes her feel alive and wonderful, yet gets turned away for the likes of this" she said gesturing towards Michael. "It's a beautiful fragrance, it really is" she said walking from behind the desk.

"Oh yeah? where can I get it?"

"Oh, you could never get it honey"

"Hmm, I can have anything I want, what is it called?" Michael asked.

"A _**better**_ man, by **Paul**" she said as she brushed past Michael and Stephanie

Tyler was queit, he knew what Aria meant by that but decided not to get involved.

"what is she talking about?" Michael questioned

"Who knows?" Stephanie lied. She felt bad all of a sudden for going out on a date with Michael when she knew Paul wanted to be here with her instead. "Let's just go" she said shaking it off

"your chariot awaits" Michael said with a smile as he looped his arm through hers and they walked out of the gold revolving doors.

* * *

Leave Reviews! i'm currently working on **Love After War** as we speak. Hopefully it'll be update tomorrow or Friday. :)


	5. No hard feelings

I was asked them a while back and never answered it, but no, Tyler is not gay lol.

It's 4 in the morning people, just ignore any typos or misspellings that you come across lol.

* * *

"You know you were wrong right?"

"Wrong about what?" Aria said with much attitude in her voice as she turned around in her black swivel chair

"The whole fragrance and Paul thingy"

"whatever, I've always been one to speak my mind and you know that"

"Well maybe it's time you start keeping shit to yourself Aria, not everyone shares the same opinion as you do. In the end Paul could be the asshole and Michael could be the good guy or you might be right about Michael, and Paul should be the guy she goes after. It could go either way, but let **Stephanie** be the one to figure that shit out for _**herself,**_ you can't always be her savior ya know."

"So what am I supposed to do!?"

"be her friend, and **not** her boss"

Aria said nothing as she walked over to her bed and picked up the remote and turned on the tv. "What movie are we watching tonight?" she said as she flopped down on the bed.

Tyler sighed. "doesn't matter" he said as he got in the bed and grabbed the phone

"what are you doing?

"ordering room service, why of course" he said as he begin to dial the number

As Tyler ordered their food, Aria had a few moments to think to herself, was she in the right or the wrong? is she really protecting her friend or hurting her? she knows in her heart she only wants what is best, but like Tyler said, whatever is best for her is something she'll have to figure out on her own.

"Yeah, and two cups of honey mustard to go with the chicken tenders, excuse me for a sec" Tyler said as he placed his hand over the bottom of the phone "You want something?"

"No, I'll just eat half of what you're getting"

"Like hell you will!" Tyler said snarling at her "hello? yes, i'm back. Everything I just ordered, double that please"

Aria shook her head and proceeded to find a movie for the two friends to watch.

* * *

"What was Aria talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"the whole 'better by Paul' thing or something, what is that supposed to mean?"

"i'm not sure" Stephanie said as she quickly stuffed her mouth.

"I think you do" Michael said taking a sip of whine.

"Can we not, please?"

"I'm sorry" Michael said as he placed the glass back down on the table. "I was just curious, that's all. So, how have things been?"

"Fine" Stephanie said as she wiped the corners of her mouth with the dinner napkin. "I've had a few installations placed around the condo, you know, to help make things easier and they've been great."

"That's good, hopefully I can come by tonight and check them out" he hinted as he picked up the glass again.

"Yeah, maybe" Stephanie replied quickly

"I mean, if you don't want me to come, then I won't, Stephanie."

"It's not that Michael…"

"then what is it?"

"Michael?" a familiar voice said aloud

_Shit._ Stephanie thought to herself.

"Paul, buddy, what's up?" Michael said as he stood up and shook Paul's hand before sitting back down

"I thought you were going to the game" he said as he paid absolutely no attention to Stephanie, she couldn't see that he wasn't looking directly at her but she could feel it and it hurt. He was ignoring the hell out her.

"Well, why go to a game when you can have a nice dinner with a beautiful lady?"

"true" Paul said as he nodded his head, still paying Stephanie no mind.

"Oh, this is Stephanie by the way"

"Hi" she said softly as she turned her head towards him

"Yeah," Paul said as he threw her a quick glance and then looked back at Michael.

_Wow, he hates me, he really hates me._ She thought to herself

"Well, don't let me interrupt, you two get back to your _date_"

Stephanie lowered her head at the way he said 'date', he said it as if she was committing some horrible crime against humanity.

"Preciate it, see ya at work"

"Alrighty" Paul said as he turned around and walked away, grabbing his takeout from the counter on the way out of the glass doors.

_Work?_ Stephanie thought. _Oh no._

"He's such a nice guy, Paul is one of my…" Just then it hit him.

* * *

**Flashback**

Stephanie blushed. "Thank you, you smell really good"

"It's your favorite, ever since you told me that a while back I've been obsessed with this stuff"

"It suits you and yes, yes it is my favorite"

"You know what my favorite fragrance is?" Aria asked

"You actually bathed and spray on perfumes?" Michael asked to which Stephanie chuckled a little.

"Ya momma" Aria said as she rolled her eyes "But do you?"

"No Aria, I don't" Stephanie said softly

"It's this beautiful fragrance, it's sweet and gentle to the touch, it treats a lady just right, makes her feel alive and wonderful, yet gets turned away for the likes of this" she said gesturing towards Michael. "It's a beautiful fragrance, it really is" she said walking from behind the desk.

"Oh yeah? where can I get it?"

"Oh, you could never get it honey"

"Hmm, I can have anything I want, what is it called?" Michael asked.

"A _**better**_ man, by **Paul**"

* * *

"Wow" Michael said as he tossed his napkin on the table

"what?" Stephanie asked

"It's him…isn't it?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Aria, 'A better man, by Paul' he was who that whole thing was about, huh?"

Stephanie was quiet.

"Wow, just wow Steph"

"Don't do that to me"

"Do what to you?"

"Act as if I planned this or something"

"I wasn't, I'm just shocked, that's all. Now it's all starting to make sense."

"what is?"

"Why he was so curious when I was talking about you and when he was asking questions and seemed a little stunned after a while, I guessed he finally figured it out."

"I'm sorry" Stephanie said as she held her head down "I didn't mean for anything to become awkward, it's just, I met him in the mall and he was super sweet anew e started talking and we hung out. Us hanging out was already planned before you contacted me, it's just… I don't know, it's a lot…i'm sorry."

"don't be" Michael said as he reached across the table and grabbed Stephanie's hands. "Paul is just going to have to learn that I was here first"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie said as she lifted her head.

"Let me just put it this way, he's just going to have to get over his little schoolboy crush, because you're mine, and i'm never letting go ever again." Michael said as he made small circles on the back of Stephanie's hands with his thumbs.

Stephanie said nothing as she once again held her head down. What had she gotten herself into now?

* * *

Stephanie walked in through the revolving doors and heard her friends chatting at the receptionist desk. She didn't feel like talking, or being around anyone so she quickly turned and went the other way but Tyler saw her.

"Hey Steph, how was your…Steph!" he called out as he saw her quickly turn the corner.

Aria and Tyler quickly left from behind the desk and went towards the elevator so they could meet her when she arrived up there from the other side.

"So, how was it?" Tyler asked as the elevator doors opened and Stephanie walked by

"was he an ass? not that that would surprise me" Aria said as she followed behind

"Are you guys back on?"

"How much catching up did you guys do?"

"Is he staying for good?"

Stephanie ignored the questions as she put in the key and turned the knob

"Did he beg for you to come back?"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Die he.."

"JUST STOP!….OKAY!?" Stephanie shouted at her friends as she quickly wiped away a tear and went into her condo, slamming the door in the process.

Tyler and Aria quickly shared a look before rushing over and opening the door, immediately going to Stephanie's bedroom.

"I swear to God if that motherfucker did something to you Stephanie" Aria said as she opened the door.

"I will beat the fuck out of Michael if he did anything to you Stephanie, you just give me the fucking word and it's done." Tyler said as he walked into the room with his fist balled.

"It's not him" Stephanie said softly as she ran her hand through her hair

"Then who?" Aria said as a concerned look flashed across her face. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Stephanie, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Paul…" she said almost above a whisper

"I swear if he…"

"Stop Tyler…just please stop." Stephanie said as she shook her head

"I'm sorry" Tyler said as he walked over and sat on the other side of Stephanie. "You know you mean the world to em and i'd die to protect you" he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I know" Stephanie said as she sniffled. "Long story short, Michael and I were having dinner and we were talking and out of nowhere Paul shows up, speaks to Michael but he completely ignored me and then left."

"how do they know one another?" Aria asked

"They work together"

"He ignored you?" Tyler said getting angry

"Tyler…" Stephanie said as she turned her head towards him

"sorry"

"So what happened?" Aria asked

"They spoke, and then he left. It was nothing major, but he just made me feel like shit. I mean, I understand his frustrations, he probably felt that I was playing him or something."

"Didn't you tell him that you were going out with Michael tonight?"

Stephanie nodded. "But I didn't go into the detail that I probably should have. I didn't mention him being an ex that I had a long history with, I didn't mention us going out to dinner, I told him that we were going to a game, which we were supposed to do until Michael changed plans at the last minute…I just think he feels like I played him…that's all."

"Are you going to talk to him?" Aria asked

"If he'll even speak to me, when I say he made it seems as if I was not in the room Aria, i'm not exaggerating by any means."

"Well you won't know until you call"

"Calling is not what scares me" Stephanie said as she played with her finger nail. "It's the thought of him seeing my name on the screen and him not answering that does."

* * *

"Hey, it's Steph, just leaving you _another_ voicemail…um, I really want to talk to you Paul. I just feel like everything is being perceived all wrong, just please please return my calls or come by and see me….please."

Paul rolled his eyes as he deleted the voicemail and tossed his phone over to the couch in his office. "Yeah, whatever" he muttered to himself as he began to type up another report. It was hard to focus on his work when Stephanie weighed so heavily on his mind, yes he had ignored all of her phone calls and messages but that didn't mean that he did not care, it's just he couldn't face her right now and he couldn't understand why. It's not like they were in some sort of committed relationship or anything, but he did feel like they shared and had something very special, that they connected very well in the short amount of time that they had known each other. It just hurt to know that he fell so hard, and so fast for someone who appeared to already be taken. He just felt so stupid for not seeing it coming, but why would he? he wouldn't expect her to be dating the guy he works with, and definitely not to see them out on a romantic date when she said that all they were going to do was go to a game. He felt played, like this was some sort of evil inside joke that he was not in on. Meet what seems to be the perfect girl, fall for her, and fall for her hard only later to be betrayed by the most least suspecting person in the world. This is why he didn't date, this is why he only had flings, because when he caught true feelings nothing ever turned out right. Before he could drown in his thoughts any longer, he heard a knock at the door, he glanced up and he immediately fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey bud" Michael said as he walked in

"Hi." Paul said as he put his attention back on his work

"How are ya?"

"cut the small talk please, i'm very busy" Paul said not looking at him

"Wow, harsh much" Michael said as he sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of Paul's desk. "So, um, I guess I should just cut to the chase huh?"

"that would bet the best thing to do" Paul said as he continued to type on his laptop, still paying Michael no attention.

"Listen man, we've known each other for a while now and…"

"time is ticking away, Michael" Paul said as he continued typing

"Right" Michael said as he tried to get comfortable in the seat. "Well, um…I knew Stephanie before you"

"good for you" Paul said, but as he said this he noticeably pecked harder at the keyboard

"and well…I mean, we're just meant for each other man, and I know there's no way that you could have known that, but she's _**my**_ girl"

"I'm happy for you" Paul said, still refusing to look at Michael

"I just don't want there to be any tension between the two of us, ya know what I mean?"

"mmmhmmm"

"Hey, Its just I got there first, I mean I only beat you by what? two years?"

"I understand where you're coming from and I respect that" Paul said

"Will you look at me when you say it?" Michael asked

Paul finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at Michael. "We're cool"

Michael smiled as he got up "Good to know"

Paul gave a forced smile

"See, this is what I was telling her, you're a great guy Paul, so nice and understanding, glad to know that there are no hard feelings" Michael said as he patted Paul on the shoulder

Once again, Paul gave him a very forced smile, one that was painfully obvious.

"Well, i'm going to let you get back to work because I know you're a busy man" Michael said as he walked towards the door. "See ya around" he said before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"yeah, no hard feelings" Paul said to himself as he let out a deep breath and watched him walk away. "no hard feelings at all"

* * *

I'm going to try and get this story finished so I can work on my others. I've decided to do one story at a time, that way i'll finished them faster instead of trying to rush and do multiple ones. I don't think this story is going to be long anyways, a few more chapters and it'll be a wrap. But I will update **Donuts and Dumbbells** and **Love After War** and yes people, I will finally add the final chapter to **Trophy Wife**….one day lol.

Leave reviews :)


	6. Decisions, decisions

Love After War is **complete**, that is how it ended, so no more "next chapter" or asking me to change what I wrote, it's over and done with, it might have a sequel, haven't decided yet. Moving on, i'm going to try and get this one finished. I'm also going to start reading Trophy Wife again so I can think of a proper ending, but that won't be for a while. Also, as you already know I was never the best updating, and just a heads up, it will get worse because I started a new major this semester, and I have a lot of extra classes/work to catch up on if I want to graduate on time, so stories will not be frequent (but you already knew not to expect that lol). But it is Thanksgiving break and i'm trying to update each one.

* * *

"woah man, take it easy on the weights" Shawn said as he watched his friend pump the iron bar up and down with ease. "That's over three hundred pounds you're pressing at that speed."

Paul said nothing as he finished his reps and returned the bar to the rack. He sat up and grabbed his gatorade bottle and gulped down the cool liquid before twisting the cap back on the bottle and standing up. "We're doing cable pulls next" he said when he finally spoke

"what's with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're…just different"

"No i'm not, you know how I am in the gym, I don't play around so either you're going to work out with me or just do your own thing" Paul said as he walked over to the cable machine, followed closely by his friend.

"Yes, I know how you are, and yes you are always intense, but not this intense. Is something bothering you?"

"The gym is not the place to talk about my problems Shawn, and you know that"

"But we talk about everything else here"

"**_You_ **talk about everything,_** I**_ just listen and get my workouts finished." Paul said as he set the machine to the proper weight and grabbed each handle and stood in the middle. "Which I have never understood, why come to the gym to socialize? that's not what it's for" Paul said as he place his right foot in front, and stretched out his left leg for balance and pushed his chest forward as he brought the cable handles up in front of his chest.

"Rude" Shawn said as he sat his water bottle down and waited for Paul to finish his first set so he could go next.

"Not..rude" Paul said as he grunted. "Just the truth" he said as he released the handles and took a step back and motioned for Shawn to go next.

"Is it about Stephanie?" Shawn asked as he grabbed both handles and took the proper form to begin his set.

Paul was quiet, he didn't want to talk about Stephanie, he was still pissed off about everything that went down. He felt hurt and betrayed.

"I'll take that as a yes" Shawn said as he finished the last two reps "just talk to the girl, maybe you'll get some closure or something"

"Yeah, maybe" Paul said as he grabbed the handles "but enough about that, allow me to finish kicking your ass in these workouts"

"Show off" Shawn said with a smirk as he watched his friend pull the loaded weights with ease.

* * *

"So he hasn't returned any of your phones calls?"

"Nope" Stephanie said shaking her head "Not a single one"

"Can't really say I blame the guy Steph"

"Thanks Aria" Stephanie said sarcastically

"I'm not saying it to be mean and you know that, but how would you feel if Paul told you he was going out with a friend to a game but you show up at a nice restaurant and find out he's with another woman? wouldn't that piss you off?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I guess so"

"No, it definitely would and you know it"

"But it wasn't like that Aria"

"But he doesn't know that"

"Because he will not allow me the chance to tell him"

"You could go to him" she said softly as she stood up and walked over to Stephanie's vanity

"Yeah, so he can slam the door in my face? no thank you"

"I highly doubt he'd do that" Aria said as she played in her hair "you should invite him over"

"Ar-"

"Okay, i'll invite him over or something, I forgot he's not speaking to you at the moment."

"Dummy"

"Shut up"

"Hey guys, what's up" Tyler said as he walked into Stephanie's bedroom

"Hey you, looking good" Aria said

"Smelling good too"

"Thanks" Tyler said as he sat on the edge of the bed

"Another date with Riley I see"

"Yep" Tyler said with a huge smile "she's amazing, truly one of a kind"

"Just as long as she comes second to us, i'll always like her" Aria said as she picked up a bottle of Stephanie's perfume

"Hey! that's my good shit, don't spray that, get away from there

"For a blind person, this bitch sure can see everything" Aria said as she placed the bottle down and folded her arms

"You guys will always be number one, you know that." Tyler said as he kicked off his shoes "so, how is everything?"

"Before or after she wouldn't share her perfume?" Aria said with attitude

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Same old, Paul still won't talk to me"

"Give him time" Tyler said softly

"Oh my god, can't believe Tyler is being nice for once" Aria said as she glanced over at him

Tyler shrugged. "I mean, I understand his situation, and though we all know you meant no harm, it's hard for him to see it from your point of view when he's the guy it happened to."

"So what should I do?"

"Give him a few more days and then try again, if you constantly keep coming at him when it's obvious that he doesn't want to talk, he might take it as you're ignoring his feelings and that you're not trying to see things from his point of view. It's only been what, two or three days? wait until the end of the week and try again. By then he should at least be calmed down and ready to talk or at least hear you out."

"What the hell is Riley doing to you, and please tell her not to stop" Aria said as she listened to her friend

"Oh shut up, i've always been this way" he said smiling "but seriously Steph" he said turning his attention back to her "give it time"

_I'm fine with giving Paul time…but how much time is enough time?_ I thought to myself as I let out a sigh and held my head down while I played with my fingers.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here"

Paul stopped what he was doing and turned around when he heard a familiar voice. "hey" he said offering a small smile

"How are you?"

"I'm alright, and yourself?"

"I'm good." she said as she placed her gym bag down

"I don't see you here often"

"I don't come, there's a gym back home"

"I see" Paul said nodding "so what brings you here?"

"You" she said bluntly

Paul sighed. "No offense Aria, but i'm not ready to talk to her, so let's not even get into it."

"You're still mad?" she said, but she quickly corrected herself when she realized how it came out. "I don't mean that in a disrespectful way or anything, it's just, I thought you would have calmed down enough to at least hear her out"

"What's to hear?" Paul said as he grabbed the 80 pound dumbbell and began to do some rows.

"What's not to hear?" Aria said as she reached over and grabbed a 30 pound one to do the same

"Well, somebody's got some muscle" Paul said with a smirk. "I'm impressed"

"Well these guns didn't get the way they are by lifting small weight"

"I heard that" Paul said as he switched arms

"If she called you one more time…would you answer?"

Paul sighed as he put the weight down, he could clearly see that he was not going to get a proper workout until Aria received the answer that she wanted. "I don't know, it just depends"

"On what?" she said switching arms, not once looking up at him

"On how i'm feeling at the moment, pull your arm back a little further" he instructed as he stood there with his arms folded

"I swear men are more emotional than us" she said as she took his advice and did as she was told

"It's not that, it's just we're so used to hiding them that when we show them it's taken as we're weak, or being drama queens. Which is why we don't show them"

"But you'd be surprised at the closure you'd get if you just talked things out" Aria said as she dropped the weight and looked up at Paul.

"I don't know Aria, Stephanie really did hurt me, believe it or not"

"I believe you" she said taking a sip from her water bottle "But you're also hurting her by not letting her explain her side of things"

"You explain them then"

Aria shook her head. "That's not my place"

"Then what is your place?"

"to be a supportive friend, but if you want to know something, I am on your side and I hate Michael, he's a total dick" she said as she picked up the weight again to start another set.

"I just can't imagine the two of them together"

"I never could and never will, I swear that's one wedding I'm not going to be apart of" once again Aria was quick to correct herself when she saw the stunned look on Paul's face. "They're not getting married" she said bluntly

Paul let out a sigh of relief. "I was about to say damn, just one bullet after the other."

Aria chuckled. "Come over tonight, hash things out, just the two of you"

"I'll think about it"

"**No**" Aria said standing up and walking over to him. "You'll _do_ it"

"Or what?"

"I'll bash this damn weight into your skull"

"damn, okay, okay" Paul said covering his head with his hands "I'll come"

Aria laughed. "That's what I damn thought, now, once i'm done with my sets, help me with my dead lifts"

"You got it boss" Paul said as he grabbed his weight and began working out again

* * *

"You actually got him to come?"

"Yes, and don't screw it up"

"Damn, Aria" Tyler said

"My bad"

"It's okay, I know you mean no harm" Stephanie said as she stood up and walked over to her closet. "What will I wear?"

"Regular clothes" Aria said with a chuckle "he's coming over to talk, not take you out to dinner Stephanie"

"But what if everything goes well and he wants to hang out?"

"Then just chill here" Tyler chimed in

"I still want to wear something nice"

Aria rolled her eyes. "A t-shirt and some pajama shorts will do, just fix your hair up or something."

"Tyler, what do you think?"

"Do whatever makes you comfortable, but I would resort to something casual, I mean it's late, so I doubt you'll be going anywhere, what Aria offered was fine"

"Alright, i'm going to hop in the shower real quick, let me know when he gets here"

"Alrighty" Tyler said as he walked out of the room and into the living room.

"and Aria" Stephanie said before she opened the bathroom door

"Yes?"

"Don't touch my shit"

"I hate you" Aria said as she put down Stephanie's bracelet

While Stephanie was in the shower she had thousands of questions running through her head. She had no idea what to expect, would he be calm, would he still be angry, would he never want to speak to her again? question after question but she could answer none of them. At one point she just stopped what she was doing and let the hot water flow down her head and onto her back, how did she get into this position? Yes she still had feelings for Michael but after everything they had been through and everything he's done in the past, she was not ready for that type of heartbreak again, if he was as serious as he says he is now, why didn't he put that sort of effort into the relationship then? Then she questioned what it would be like with Paul, starting all over again with another guy, at least with Micahel she knew what she was getting into, but with Paul it was an entirely different story, she didn't know what to expect. She was usually very good at reading people, but she found herself in a twisted web and could not figure him out a bit. He was different, too different, but in a good way, and that was the scary part. If he was like all the other men she had been with, it'd be easy to walk away from this situation, but he wasn't, he was a really good guy and it was hard to give up and walk away from someone like that.

Stephanie emerged from the shower and into her room drying her hair, she then felt around on the bed for her clothes and as she went to put them on, she thought she heard something but she ignored it. She slipped on her white nike shorts and a navy blue tank top, she brushed out her hair a little and sprayed on her favorite perfume and then walked into the living. "Aria, I thought I told you not to touch my stuff"

"Hey"

Stephanie froze in her tracks and was shocked to hear Paul's voice. How long had he been here? was that what she heard a minute ago? where were her friends? "Oh, hi" she said softly. _Oh my god, he came, he actually came._

"You gonna stand there or come over here?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you, I mean I expected you, but not to find you waiting in here on me" She said as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him indian style. "How long have you been here?" she said as she pulled the wet strands of hair out of her face.

"About ten minutes" he said

"Oh."

"Aria let me in and then she and Tyler left."

"Sorry for making you wait"

"It's fine, I needed the time to think anyway"

"Paul, listen, i'm sorry about everything and I don't want you to feel like I was trying to play both sides"

"Well, that's exactly what it felt like to be honest"

"We were really supposed to go to a game, and at the last minute he changed his mind. I mean, to be honest I didn't think anything of it, and well…you and I aren't dating so I didn't think I had to tell you"

"Oh, so i'm just your little buddy on the side when things go wrong with him?" he said, his tone changing completely.

Stephanie tensed up at the tone of his voice, she did not like where this was going. "No, Paul, it's not like that at all"

"then what is it like Steph? because here I am falling hard as fuck for you, thinking you feel the same way, only for you to spit in my face and say we're basically nothing and you can see other people. I mean shit, if that was going to be the case you should have let me know that from the beginning"

"Because I had no idea that Michael was going to randomly show up in my life again, alright?"

"What do you mean by randomly?"

"We've been together on and off for two years, when he broke up with me the last time it seemed as if it was over for good and I was ready for a fresh start, to get over all the hurt and pain ya know? and then I met you at the mall and you were so genuine and sweet and we just hit it off. I really like you Paul, I do, and when Michael said he just wanted to go to a game and have a good time as friends, I honestly thought nothing of it. But then at the last minute he was like let's do dinner. I didn't keep it from you to hurt you Paul, I honestly didn't. I just didn't think it would be such a big deal because I didn't see going out with him as a real date or anything."

"Did you ever want to be with me, Stephanie? honestly"

"Yes, but I was afraid of moving too fast, and i'm not saying that you did anything to make me feel that way, but we honestly never made anything official…so I didn't think twice about the Michael thing."

"Oh fucking really?" Paul said as he stood up "because last time I checked we were sitting here on this very couch making out and I told you that you were mine and you said you and I quote 'perfectly fine with being taken' by me. So what the fuck do you mean we're not dating and you didn't think twice about Michael?"

"Paul please, calm down"

"No, because you're trying to find a way out of this mess that makes you seem like i'm the bad guy that's overreacting and you're the victim."

"that's not my intention" she said softly

"Then what is? because it seems like you want the best of both worlds"

"I don't!"

"So what the fuck is going to happen between the two of you then huh? are you dating him now? and if not are you going to continue talking to him and hanging out with him?"

"Paul…"

"Paul nothing, it's a simple fucking question Stephanie, it's either yes or no, because I need to know what i'm getting into here. I'm not about to be with someone who doesn't know what she wants. If you want me then all conversation and meetings or dates or whatever the fuck you want to call it stops with him this instant and I mean it"

Stephanie took a while to gather her thoughts, who the hell did he think he was? she understood his anger and frustration but she was not about to be told what to do by any man, she's a grown ass woman who can make decision for herself and do what she wants. She's spent too much of her life doing what others' have said and she's sick of it, she's sick of being talked down to like a child"

"You don't own me Paul!" she shouted as she jumped up to her feet "I'm free to talk to whoever I want to and whenever I want to!"

"I never said I fucking owned you!" he said matching her tone as he got in her face "but I think you should have had the decency to at least tell me who he was and the history you two had before you and I got involved! now here I am looking stupid as fuck thinking you and I had something special. I really like you Stephanie, like **really** like you but I'll be damned if i'm going to get played. I'm not going to sit here and fight for someone who I feel is not going to do the same. You're just playing it safe, you know him and you don't know me, so you just figure that it's best to cut your chances and just go back to him then to start over with someone else. You talk about not wanting to go back to the person you were before and that whole moment you had in the living room with your mother, well this is that moment again Stephanie and it's up to you to either take the step and be with me or stay where you are and be stagnant forever."

"Paul…"

"Paul nothing, unless your next words are you want to be with me then I don't have shit else to say to you" he said as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. "Call me when you're thinking straight and actually want to talk sense" He said before he walked out and slammed the door.

Stephanie fell to her knees and began to cry. It wasn't what he said or even how he said it that hurt her feelings, what hurt the most is that everything that he said was true. She was afraid to start over, she was afraid to take that next step, It would be easier to stay with Michael because she knew him and knew what she was getting into. But Paul, Paul was a whole different ballpark, she liked him, she really really did, but this was already proving to be too much and they haven't even began to date seriously.

"Hey, what happened?" Aria asked as she came rushing in, followed by Tyler

"Why are you crying? did that fucker do something!? I swear to fucking god i'll kill him"

"Shut up Tyler" Aria said as she walked past him and over to Stephanie, she crotched down beside her friend and rubbed her back. "what happened?" she asked softly

"He…he" Stephanie said as she wiped away tears "he basically gave me an ultimatum, him or Michael"

"Asshole, thats not fair"

"Shut up Tyler, you don't even know the full story, get your head our of your ass"

"I'm sorry, you're right, I just don't like to see Stephanie crying at the hands of a guy, I'd be doing the same thing if this was Michael" he said honestly as he walked over and sat on the floor on the other side of Stephanie.

"What are you going to do?" Aria asked

"I don't know Aria, I honestly don't know" she said as she wiped away the tears that fell down her face. "I mean, Paul is such a great guy and I do want to be with him, but look at this mess we're in. Do I really want to start things off this way, do I want to be with a guy that's so easily angered? I don't know"

"I don't think he's easily angered, I think it's just this certain situation"

"As much as I'm pissed off at him for making you cry, I have to agree with Aria. From what little I know about him and have seen from him, he doesn't seem like the type that has a bad temper."

"But Michael…"

"Oh fuck Michael" Aria said cutting Stephanie off. "He's no good, if he really wanted to be with you he would have put in some more effort when he had you. Paul hasn't even known you all that long and he's pulled out all the stops for you, he's fighting for you, he wants you and you know that. Michael just loves the thought of having you at his disposal whenever he wants, he's not looking for anything real, and even if he was, why now?"

"valid points" Tyler said softly

"Why is this so hard?" Stephanie said as she shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "I just don't understand why all of this is happening"

"It'll all work out in the end Stephanie, I promise" Aria said as she pulled her friend's head into her chest and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay" she said planted a kiss on forehead.

"I sure hope so" Stephanie said softly "because I don't know how much more of this I can take"

* * *

**More Than Words** (my new story that I shouldn't have started has been updated) then after I post the update for this story, i'm going to start on the donut and dumbbells one. I want to update all three stories at least one more time before the break ends. But not to fear, xmas break starts like two weeks after thanksgiving break, so I'll try to either finish or update the stories during that break. :)

Leave reviews :)


End file.
